dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris_close.PNG |gender = Male |sexuality = Bisexual |title = |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |family = Varania (Sister) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |voice = Gideon Emery }} Once a slave to the Tevinter magister Danarius, Fenris is a potential companion as well as a romance option for either a female or male Hawke. He is a warrior specializing in two-handed weapons. He can be found during the quest Bait and Switch. Background Once a slave of Danarius, a Tevinter Magister, Fenris bears markings of lyrium on his skin that have granted him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects. Fenris uses this ability as a weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them violently. However, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories. He has fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, hunted by the soldiers of his former master. The lyrium burned into his body causes him pain, making him guarded against physical contact; however, it is more of an aversion to them being touched rather than physical pain.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones who hold onto their chains. Because of his unpleasant experience with the Tevinter Magisters he is extremely distrustful of mages. He feels that they would do anything for power and inevitably succumb to the temptations that demons and blood magic have to offer. Involvement Romance Fenris can be romanced by either a female or male Hawke and by all classes. Because of his strong aversion to mages and blood magic, a Hawke looking to fulfill a friendly romance with Fenris must either follow his views on magic, or leave him behind on missions where the player will be siding with or aiding mages. If the player would like to pursue the rival romance, it doesn't matter if Hawke clashes with Fenris. DLCs In Legacy, Hawke may mention (the only time it is ever talked so outside of Fenris' Questioning Beliefs quests) the night they shared together depending on their current Act and relationship status, but it does not change things between the two. Fenris also thanks Hawke for coming along in an awkward tone- something the entire party notices. In Mark of the Assassin, Fenris can grow irritated if you flirt with Tallis, and worries over Hawke's safety when he/she is captured with Tallis. Fate Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Fenris can generally be earned by siding against any mages, not being sympathetic towards his problems but understanding them, being ruthless to slavers and being kind to the innocents- particularly elves and slaves- in the game. Rivalry with Fenris can generally be earned by siding with any mages in the game. Quests Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 (gift) Mark of the Assassin Gifts * The Book of Shartan can be found any time in the Alienage at night in a sack during Act 2 * The Blade of Mercy can be found during the quest Best Served Cold. It must be given before the quest The Last Straw. Gear Fenris' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: * Act 2: Tevinter Spirit Symbol (Robes by Jean Luc, Hightown) Extra rune slot * Act 2: Lyrium Scales (Shady Merchandise, Docks) Extra rune slot * Act 2: Reinforced Straps (Personal quest A Bitter Pill) +67 attack * Act 3: Enchanted Resin (Secondary quest Mine Massacre) If Fenris is romanced in Act 2, he'll wear a red scarf around his right wrist (which is Hawke's favor to himGaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network.) and a Hawke Family Crest placard/badge on the left side of his belt. Fenris specific gear , requires Warrior Item Pack 1 DLC. , requires Warrior Item Pack 2 DLC. , requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Talent trees (specialization) Quotes * (Upon first meeting him) "I am not a slave!" * (During A Bitter Pill) "What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" * (To Anders during a party banter) "Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs." * (To Isabela during party banter) "Do you want to guess what color my underclothes are again?" * (To Merrill during a party banter, if he is in a romance with Hawke) "There are no puppy eyes." * (In the Viscount's Keep)"Ah, here we are at the center of power. Smell the oppression, everyone!" * (To Merrill's defense of demons) "'Ignore the tiger. Not its fault that it's going to eat you.' Sound advice." * (Referring to Aveline during The Long Road) "She's courting the man. With a fear reserved for dragons." * (To Anders during a party banter) "Do not bare your heart to me, mage, unless you would have me rip it out." * (To Hawke when they side with the Circle on the final battle) "Here I am, about to defend these mages in hopeless battle. You lead me to strange places, Hawke." * (To Aveline during a party banter regarding Donnic playing cards at Fenris' Mansion) "I disavow all knowledge of any gambling occurring in my household." * "Now the battle awaits us. Na via lerno victoria. 'Only the living know victory.' Fight well." * "I do love the way the merchants glare at me, as if I'm going to steal something." * (To Merrill, after the death of Keeper Marethari) "I'm not sorry she died. I'm sorry she died for you." Trivia * David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II.Gaider David, David Gaider, BioWare Social. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-12. * The name Fenris alludes to the name of the wolf, Fenrir of Norse mythology (spelled and pronounced Fenris in Scandinavian languages) who bit off the right hand of the god Tyr. It was also foretold that he would kill the father of the gods, Odin, at Ragnarok. He also states that his master called him "his little wolf." The Tevinter language absorbed a number of elven words, one among them being "fen" -- for "wolf". The root of the Tevinter word "Fenris" shares a root with the name of the elven god "Fen'Harel", the Dread Wolf. * Fenris primarily swears in Tevinter, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He has one of the few soundsets that never actually yells during combat.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-14. * The name Leto may be a possible reference to Children of Dune (by Frank Herbert). "My skin will not be my own," said by Leto in reference to accepting the sandtrout to change his own skin. In both cases, the appearance of their skin changes and grants them special abilities. It is also a Slavic name for "summer" and "he who is always happy" in Latin. * Fenris has a particular dislike for fish. * Fenris apparently plays cards with Varric, as he comments that he owes him some gold, and claims he'll ask Hawke for the money when Fenris says he'll pay him. * In Act 3 and Legacy, if neither Isabela nor Fenris have been romanced, then party banter between Fenris and Isabella suggests that they are in a intimate relationship, although it appears to be purely physical. * In a Mark of the Assassin dialogue with Sebastian, Fenris states he likes apples. * Fenris, as a former slave, never learned how to read. Dialogue with Hawke can open up the option to teach him how, which can lead to a comment by Hawke when selecting the bookcase at the Hawke estate in Hightown. Gallery Fenris_concept_art.jpg|Fenris concept art Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris slaying an enemy Fe1.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Fen07.png|Fenris' glowing lyrium tattoos fenris after sex.jpg|Fenris' look if you romance him See also * Codex entry: Fenris * Codex entry: Fenris - After the Deep Roads * Codex entry: Fenris - The Last Three Years References External links * Short story on Fenris in Dragon Age II by David Gaider Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Companions Category:Warriors